The present invention relates to a child's car seat and more particularly to an improvement in the positioning of such seats. The typical car seat consists of a five point restraining harness which anchors to either a tubular frame or an unitary plastic seat in which the child is enclosed. The car seat is positioned within a car or similar vehicle and secured to the seat, often by using attachment posts provided by the vehicle manufacturer.
An improperly adjusted seat may cause discomfort for the child since the seat is positioned at an odd attitude. Furthermore, an odd seat attitude may indicate that the seat is not positioned correctly in the automobile which can degrade the impact performance of the car seat.
Proper positioning of the seat within the vehicle, is accomplished primarily by merely looking at the seat. This line of sight method is subject to parallax errors and other inaccuracies due to the difficulty of locating an adequate frame of reference within most vehicles. In addition, seat angles vary from automobile to automobile further complicating visual estimation of proper car seat orientation.